


For the Girl who Has...

by Diana_Raven



Series: Hannukah Gifts [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa, girls night in, just the batgirls having fun :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Stephanie Brown is late and giftless and chasing Nigma all over Gotham. Hopefully she'll be able to get to Babs' in time for the secret santa





	For the Girl who Has...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/gifts).



> Prompt: like any of them tiff steph nell cass babs all those angels ust hanging out together
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steph was late. Extremely late. White rabbit should be shaking a pocket-watch in her face kind of late. But to be fair, it wasn’t her fault. It was the Riddler’s. Nigma had decided that today was the perfect day to lead the Spoiler on a giant scavenger hunt with bombs at each location if she didn’t figure them out fast enough. And it wasn’t that she couldn’t do the riddles or find the fastest way to the next stop on the hunt, but after you disarm seven bombs, the eighth starts to get on your nerves.

Steph had hoped to go out on patrol, maybe foil the Penguin’s latest scheme, stop a couple muggings, help an old lady across the street—you know, the usual. But no, now she was chasing down the most expensive real hair wigs in the color of chestnut brown in Gotham because there might be a bomb in one of them.

She was going to be _so_ late to Babs’ sleepover party and she didn’t even have a present for her Secret Santa. She had wanted to get it after patrol but _apparently_ that wasn’t going to happen. She wanted to put the Riddler away just as payback for making her late.

And Steph needed all the time she could spare to decide on a present for her giftee. After all, what did one get for the original Batgirl, the one who started the legacy, the woman who rose above the title of sidekick, became a congresswoman, led a wave of women in the Batfamily. Hell, even Kate became Batwoman after Babs had already become Batgirl.

She was so accomplished and strong. Steph sighed as she untied the sheitel-bombs from their makers’ heads. How could Steph ever get something for her? Everything she wanted she would get for herself. There wasn’t any time to make something herself like knit or crochet. At most, Steph had time to slightly bedazzle something. Plus, Steph had already made the card. She couldn’t get Babs a gift card or money, that was just cheap. She assumed that she’d get Babs something novelty instead of something functional, since Babs didn’t seem to be in need for anything. Well, Steph could always get Babs a pair of fuzzy socks with Batgirl symbols on them if she couldn’t find anything else. But she wanted to get Babs something special, not just chocolate or candy or whatever.

“ _Spoiler, it’s Oracle._ ”

“ _Hey O, what’s up?_ ”

“ _You heading over soon? Orphan, N, and T are on their way_.”

“ _Yeah, just gotta deal with the Riddler first._ ”

“ _Need help? Red’s just dealing with a couple of muggers but can run over to help you in fifteen._ ”

“ _I’m good. I’m getting a little sick of this game. I think I’ll start googling the answers, you know, just to piss him off._ ”

Steph heard Babs chuckle. “ _Good luck Spoiler. Call if you need help_.”

“ _Will do_.”

Steph frowned as she tried to decide if the Gotham Museum of Modern Art piece she was looking at was jet black or onyx. “Spoiler. I see you’ve fallen into my trap.”

Steph turned. So this was the end of his little scavenger hunt? Steph crossed her arms over her chest.

“Really, Nigma. I’ve been chasing after you all night and then you just show up?”

“Well, it was a scavenger hunt for… me. To lure you here so I could trap you and rob the GMOMA at the same time!” Nigma looked… confused of all things.

Steph raised an eyebrow, noting how his punctuation men had begun to surround her. “Really? You want to steal modern art? That’s certainly… progressive.”

“Some of this crap can be sold to the Penguin for boatloads! Not that it’ll make any difference to you. You’ll be dead.”

“That’s optimistic thinking.” Steph ducked as man wearing an exclamation mark charged at her, swinging wildly at her head. “I wish you the best of luck in your plan, but don’t hold it against me when I-” Steph dug a knee into Semi-Colon’s belly and slams Period and Comma’s heads together, “- _spoil_ it.”

Steph glanced at Nigma who was currently sprinting at full speed from the room, the jet black or possibly onyx painting under his right arm, a weird small plastic cup statue under his left. Steph dove and kicked Colon off of his feet, while flicking out a wrist and casting a spinning tripwire to catch Nigma around the ankles. Nigma went crashing into the ground and the plastic sculpture got smushed under him.

Steph punched Single Quotation in the jaw while using her taser on Double Quotation. All that was left now was an elbow to Semi-Colon who seemed to want to get back up. Then Question Mark got a right hook, a knee to the balls, and a final hit to the back of the head with a baton.

Nigma who was almost finished with untying the triprope from his legs, hobbled to his feet and waddled away. Steph ran after him, taking a running dive and tackling him to the ground. Steph sat on the Riddler’s back and snatched the painting from Nigma’s hands.

“So Nigma,” Steph said as she once again tried to decide what shade of black the paint was, “riddle me this, what do you get for the girl who can have anything?”

* * *

Nell braided Tiffany’s hair, her mouth full of bobby pins. “When’s Steph getting here?” Nell mumbled through her pins.

“She said she’s just wrapping up.” Babs explained as Cass helped her gently onto the couch where she would be sleeping. Cass, Steph, Nell, and Tiff would be sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor, but so as to make getting up easier for Babs she’d been settled on the couch.

Cass took out the nail polishes and showed the shades to Babs. “I’m thinking the dark green, what do you think?” Babs asked.

Cass flashed the color to Nell and Tiff who nodded and held two thumbs up, relatively. Cass turned to Babs’ toes and started in on removing the old color.

“When do we get to switch presents?” Tiff asked. “Presents are the best part!”

“Gee thanks.” Nell said teasingly.

“I mean-besides you guys.”

“Nice save.” Cass said.

“We trade when Steph gets here. Here, I’ll call her.” Babs took out her communications earbud from her pocket and clicked it on. “Spoiler, you got an ETA?”

“ _Sure thing, O. Just gotta pick up my overnight bag. Give me fifteen._ ”

“She says she’s on her way.” Babs said.

There was a _ding!_ from the kitchen. “Oh! That’s the gingerbread men!” Tiff called, starting to get up.

“Let me.” Cass said. She screwed the lid onto the nail polish bottle and jogged over to the kitchen to check to see if the cookies were ready. Cass put them back in for another five minutes and went back to painting Babs’ toes.

* * *

The girls were halfway through decorating their gingerbread men when Steph finally arrived. She skipped through the door, stripped her outer-clothes off, and plopped down between Cass and Nell. “Sorry everyone. Hero stuff, you know how it is.”

“It’s okay, Steph. You okay? No cuts?” Tiff asked.

Steph shook her head. “Just the usual. Pass me a gingerbread-bat and tell me the latest buzz.”

“Harley is gonna adopt a bird and Penguin is having a conniption about it.” Nell offered.

“Now that’s juicy.” Steph hummed. She reached over Babs to grab at the purple sprinkles and then settled back down.

* * *

“Present time!” Tiff cried. “Who’s going first?”

“I’ll go.” Nell offered. She turned Cass and dug a present out from her bag. She handed it to Cass. “Happy holidays.”

Cass, wide-eyed and grinning giddy with excitement, surgically cut through the tape. From the present Cass pulled out a leather-bound copy of The Red Shoes.

Nell blushed. “Well, you like dance and Dick said you like fairy-tales too so… I figured...” Cass grinned and hugged Nell.

Next it was Cass’ turn. She gave her gift: bright pink Batgirl fuzzy socks and a pair of purple Batgirl fuzzy socks. Tiff smiled and pulled the pink ones onto her feet. “Thanks Cass! I love them!”

Tiff passed off a new bedazzling kit to Steph who was ecstatic and showed as much to Tiff in appreciation. Then she pulled out her own gift.

“Here Babs,” Steph said. She stood and walked over to Babs to hand it to her.

Barbara took the box the gift was in. She shook it teasingly, sniffed it, weighed in her hand before finally opening it. Inside the wrapping paper was a box, and inside that box were two batarangs. One which was from Tim’s belt (Steph had stolen it herself) and the other was years out of date.

“Wow! How did you get this?” Babs asked, holding the outdated weapon in her hands. “It looks just like the model we used to use when I was a kid!”

“That’s part of why I was so late, had to drop by the Manor to get it.”

“No way you got it by yourself-!”

“Definitely not. Alfred helped me steal it. Turn it over.”

Babs did. On the back, scrawled in silver _Sharpie_ read a message.

The newer batarang read: _Dear Babs, thanks for everything…_ and the older batarang read: … _from the start, Love Steph_.

Babs glanced up at Steph and Steph flushed. “Also,” she added, “here’s a gift card-” Barbara grabbed Steph in a hug and kissed her forehead.

“I love it.” She said. Babs wiped slightly at her eyes and turned to Nell, handing her her gift in turn. Babs’ hand held tightly onto Steph’s and the girls ate their gingerbread cookies.

This was where Steph belonged.


End file.
